A war to eliminate and the battle to stop it
by Legion Plateado
Summary: This is FMA Brother hood not the first. Legion finds himself going into another universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Legion**_

_**Time: About 20 years since the portal slammed shut **_

_**Location: At the lake **_

I am alone for the first time in a while I forgot how peaceful it is. I am sitting on a tree truck with my Zanpakuto next to me. Looking out on the lake.

"Its about time I find a way to go home" I think to my self.

My Reishi has dissipated and most of my powers followed it but thankfully I am able to fight without my powers. I think that one day I will figure out how to move between dimensions. Then as I thought to my self a huge bright blue light swept over the land and a new portal has opened.

"Something tells me that I will not find home through there but I will find more allies" I think while getting up.

I grab Fenice put him on my back and flash step to the portal. When I step through I see countryside with a grave yard about a mile away a tree to left with ruins of a house that has been burned down also a mile away and a two story house that is closer than the other two. Then I see a kid and what looks like a person in a suit of armor.

So I begin moving their way.

…

Walking down the road to the house.

"I think I might need a change of attire," I think to my self.

Then the kid and the man in the suit of armor began walking this way.

"Hey young man" I yell to them

Then I got a better look at both of them. The kid is 4'11" has golden blond hair, tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, his parts bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he has a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Wearing a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back is a Flamel. He also is wearing white gloves with boots a black shirt and pants.

The man in the suit of armor has a gunmetal-colored steel armor body, a breechcloth covers the groin and painted on the left shoulder is a red Flamel. With a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eyehole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. A triple spike motif, each shoulder is adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carries small, spiky protrusions as well. The man also appears to have a white band around his right leg, which is holding up a small weapons holster.

"What do you want?" The small one says.

"I am looking for a town know of any in the area," I say.

"We are headed to central you can come with us to the train station," The small one says.

"What is your name sir?" Says the man in the suit of armor with a very young voice.

"I am Legion Plateado, you?" I say.

"I am Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist," Says the small one.

"I am Alphonse Elric" The man in the suit of armor.

"Well I am new around here any chance can you open a portal to another universe" I say.

"No" Edward says.

… At the train station

"Hey Legion why do I get the sense that you are not even from this world" Alphonse says.

"You are just imagining things Al" Edward says.

"What are you doing talking to a stranger?" Says a huge man that towers over me. His complexion is rather light, head is completely bald save for a single lock of curly blond hair hanging from just above his brow. His eyebrows, too, are bare of hair and he sports a thick, blond handlebar mustache, which hides his mouth while accentuating his strong, clefted chin. His eyes are blue and kind looking with notably long eyelashes. Wearing a strange uniform.

"Major Armstrong" Edward says.

"Edward you are late," Says the man.

"Hey Legion do you know any alchemy" Edward says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"If you don't know it does not matter" Edward says.

"Is this it?" I say

then I snapped my fingers and opened my hand and flame appeared in my hand.

"How did he do that there was no transmutation circle?" Major Armstrong says.

"Well another person who has seen the truth" Edward says.

"The what?" I say.

"The truth you must have seen it before and don't remember it" Edward says.

"Well he has the talent to be a state alchemist and sir I recommend getting a change of attire" Major Armstrong says.

"Well I need some money to buy more clothing," I say in return.

"Well State Alchemists get paid very well," Armstrong says.

"What is your first name Mr. Armstrong?" I ask. "Alexander Louise Armstrong" Armstrong says.

"I am Legion Plateado," I say in reply.

"Well you are coming with me to get tested" Alexander says.

"Ok" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Central command center testing area**_

_**Time: about a week later **_

I am wearing a black trench coat with a black shirt and black pants. I have spent time meeting and learning about everyone here including their leader Fuhrer King Bradley. I have also met the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and his Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Do you need something to draw transmutation circles?" Says a man.

"No thanks" I say as I form the fire in my hand.

"Well you need to have more than that," Bradley says.

Then I make it form into a sword.

"Well is fire all you can do" Bradley says.

"Pretty much" I say in reply.

"Well I hope you are very good at fighting" Bradley says.

I smirk at these words for these where once said to me before.

"Who will I be fighting then?" I say.

"Why don't you decide your have three options Roy, Edward or me" Bradley says.

"You" I say in reply.

"Wrong choice" Bradley says while drawing his blade.

I then draw mine Zanpakuto and make my flames go around it. Then Bradley goes to strike with the speed of a cobra but I still block it.

"Your fast but not fast enough" Bradley says.

Then I see his blade moving faster than before so I flash step out of the way.

"Well looks like you're to slow," I say.

Then I sheath my Blade and Bradley's shatters.

"When did you move?" Bradley asks.

"I'll never tell," I say.

"You pass" Bradley says.

Then a man in uniform hands me a document and a pocket watch to show that I am a state alchemist.

"You are the flash alchemist," Bradley says

"Well where am I needed" I say.

"Go help Edward Elric and make sure he does not get hurt" Bradley says ominously.

"Yes sir" I say.

I begin to head towards their hotel room.

…

Outside the Elric brothers hotel room.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross I need to talk to Edward" I say.

"Who are you?" She says in return.

"The Flash Alchemist" I say.

"I need proof," She says in return.

Then I pull out the pocket watch and show it to here and put in back in my pocket.

"This way sir" Maria says.

Then she opens the door and I walk in.

"They are gone," I say.

"Whaaaa" Yells Maria and Brosh.

"Then where could they gone to?" I ask.

"The fifth lab" Maria says.

"I am headed there now see you there" I say.

"Yes sir" They reply.

Then I open a window and flash step there

…

Inside the walls of the fifth lab

I see Al and a suit of armor fighting so I flash behind the other suit of armor and run him through. Then I pull the blade out.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The armor says.

"Your hollow" I say.

"Aren't you supposed to say what happened to your body?" The suit says.

"Well I have not seen this before but it does not interest me," I say.

Then the suit swings a cleaver at me and I catch the blade with my right hand. Then I formed fire in my right hand and it melted the cleavers blade.

"Whaa" the suit says

I then cut off the arms of the armor.

"Done" I say as I kick him on to the ground.

"You ok Alphonse?" I ask.

"Yes" Alphonse says.

"Where is Edward?" I ask.

"In the building" Al says.

"Ok lets get out of here" I say.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Hospital Outside Ed's Room**_

_**Time: about a day after the fifth lab**_

I am standing outside of Ed's room waiting for his mechanic to get here to fix his arm.

Then an attractive young woman with a slender yet healthily curvaceous build, blue eyes and long light blonde hair. She has her hair in a long ponytail tied high in back, while leaving a loose curtain on either side of her face and her bangs falling from right to left across her forehead. Her ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. Wearing a mini skirt and a strange top.

"I assume you are Winry Rockbell," I say.

"Yes I am, is this Ed's room?" Winry says.

"Yes come right in" I say.

"What's your name?" Winry asks.

"Legion Plateado" I reply.

"Are you a State Alchemist" Winry asks.

"Yes I am the Flash Alchemist," I say in reply as I open the door.

When she walks in I close the door behind her. Not a millisecond later I hear a scream and Winry saying "My precious auto mail".

I roll my eyes at this. I walk out side and sit on a bench outside of the hospital.

Then a man with a dark complexion and distinctive red irises, he is fairly tall with a muscular build and his hair is shaved close on the back and sides. Leaving a silver-colored crown on top. Relatively flat and spread out. The man's right arm is adorned with a thin scar stretching entirely around the limb where the bicep meets the shoulder and, from that mark all the way down to the wrist, is nearly covered with a complex tattoo. The upper portion of his face is disfigured with a large X-shaped scar which stretches across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones. The man is wearing sunglasses to hide his red eyes from view and bears a distinctive gold-colored jacket emblazoned with a cross on the back and sleeves. He also sports a pair of black slacks with a white cross on the left leg and a white stripe running down the right. Walks next to me.

"Are you the one they call the Flash Alchemist?" The man asks.

"Why do you ask?" I say.

"I am hunting state alchemists," The man says.

"You give info away easy" I say then I whisper "Hado 33 Sokatsui".

Then an extremely weak flame leaps out at the man and he stops it with his tattooed arm.

"So you are the Flash Alchemist," He says.

I grin and he grabs my face.

"I will give you a moment to pray to god," He says.

Then he does something and I fall to the ground.

Then I get up and my face regenerates.

"How" He says.

"Well that hurt," I say.

Then he goes to strike again and I fire a lightning bolt into his shoulder.

"Go and don't come back," I say to him.

Then he runs


	4. Chapter 4

_**Legion**_

_**Location: In Roy Mustang's office**_

_**Time: about an hour after capture of scared man**_

"Well Flash you captured a wanted criminal without knowing he existed and strangely reported it to me why?" Roy asks.

"I don't trust Fuhrer Bradley because something about him that tells me he is not exactly natural," I say.

"What makes you say that?" Roy asks

"Well for starters he sword swing is faster than mine and where I am from I am one of the fastest," I say.

"Where are you from we can't find a single record about you" Roy asks.

"Keep this to your self I am from another dimension and this man is able to see me moving faster than light so tell me is he normal." I say.

"Well now I understand why your alchemy is done strange but maybe we can get you real alchemy," Roy says.

"How" I say.

"Ask Full Metal about how he lost his Leg and ask Al how he lost his body" Roy says.

"Yes sir" I say.

…

_**In Edward's Hospital room**_

"Hey Ed how did you lose your leg" I ask.

"Well it's a long story" Ed says.

"Go ahead I got time" I say.

"Well me and Al tried Human Transmutation why do you ask?" Ed says.

"I need to learn real Alchemy the fire I used earlier is not alchemy," I say.

"Well good luck I am not doing it again" Ed says.

"Where is a book with the Transmutation's book?" I ask

"Well give me time I'll draw the transmutation circle on paper and you can replicate it" Ed says.

…

"Well here it is" Ed says.

"Thanks" I say back.

"Don't kill your self" Ed says.

"I won't," I say as I leave.

…

_**Out side the city about 100 meters from the Ishvalan camp**_

"Ok I have drawn it out to exact specifications hope it works," I think.

Then I look at the circle and put my hands down on it. Then strangely enough black began to form around next and thing I know I am in a strange white room with a door with many different words and calculations along with a formless person.

"Who are you?" I ask the form.

"I am god I am all and most of all you" It says.

"Well where the hell am I," I say.

"Well that does not matter" It says and grins at the same time.

Then the door opens and black tentacles grab me then pull me into the door. The door slams behind me. Next thing I know it feels like the world is poring information into my mind but strangely enough it make since. Then I am back in the room.

"What price do I pay for this?" I say.

"Your entire body" It says.

_**Real world**_

I awake in the Ishvalan camp.

"What did you do?" Says a voice of the man with a scar on his head

"Well last thing I remember is a gate and it pouring info into my mind," I say.

"Now I understand you where not an alchemist in the first place" The man says

"You have a name?" I ask.

"Call me Scar every one does" The man says.

"Why would you save me?" I ask.

"In away we are alike you let me go after you handed an illusion over to the military" Scar says.

"Well I need to get going now," I say.

"Fine go ahead I'll see you out," Scar says.

"Thanks and Scar why don't you ask your self why attack the alchemists instead of the there commanding officers," I say. While standing up

"You know what your right" Scars says.

Then I flash step to Roy's office.

…

"Did you learn how to transmute" Roy asks.

"More" I say.

Then I look at the desk and it forms a book holder with a red transmutation light.

"So its that extent" Roy says.

"Yes it is" I say.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Legion**_

_**Location: On a train**_

_**Time: about a day after dropping off Winry **_

I am standing out side of a house in Dubith along with Ed and Al. Then Ed and Al went up to the door and knocked. I saw a huge man answered the door and Says something but I could not hear it.

Then a young-looking middle-aged woman with a curvaceous, yet well-toned figure, fair skin, long black hair worn in microbraid dreadlocks, dark eyes and a Flamel tattoo on the left side of her collarbone walks through the door and kicks Ed.

"So I hear you have become one of the militaries dogs," Says the woman.

Then I walked forward. Then she went to kick me and I flash step backwards out of the way.

"Ms. Izumi Curtis" I say.

"Are you with them" Izumi Curtis says.

"Yes" I say.

"Well are you a alchemist?" She asks.

"Yes" I reply.

Then she went to clap her hands and I make the ground strike up to stop her hands with red flash.

"No way" Ed says.

"No nothing not even making the circle" Izumi says in surprise.

"Yes I have committed the taboo and amazingly nothing happened," I say.

"Well that's that can you fix my lawn now then you all can come and eat" Izumi says.

Then the ground went back to where it was at originally. Then I formed grass over it.

I walk in to the house and am met with a burly man in front of my.

"Mr. Sig Curtis" I say.

"Time to eat lets go," He says.

…

After eating

"Legion why did you commit the taboo" Izumi asks.

"To try to learn more about alchemy," I say.

"So you learned more than you should have," Izumi says.

"Yes and with out much of a payment at all" I say.

"Well you must have paid with your entire body then reformed or something," Izumi says.

"I am going to tell you I am not exactly human" I say.

"Do you mean you are a homunculus?" Izumi says.

"No I a Shinigami basically the soul of a dead person but I am not from hear" I say.

"Ok" She says.

…

A day later

_**On a roof looking after Ed**_

Then he picks up a broom and a lizard like creature was there and Ed beat the hell out of it. Then it guided Ed to a building and he went inside. Not 10 minuets later I hear a huge fight going on in there and I know Ed is fighting something inhuman yet human.

I Flash step to the door.

"Hado number 31Shakkaho" I yell out with my hand aimed at the wall.

Then a red ball crashes into the door blowing it open revealing Ed and a creature with a tattoo on its hand.

"Who are you?" The creature asks.

Then his armor on his body began to dissipate into a blue substance that I adsorb.

"What was that?" The creature asks.

"I am Legion and I have some of my power back now," I say.

Then his Armor reformed over his body

"Ed stay back" I say.

Then I charge a Cero Oculus and fire it at the creature. Then it impacts the creature and throws him through the wall.

"Who was that Ed?" I ask.

"He calls himself Greed" Edward says.

"Ok well he ain't that tough" I say.

Then Greed walks back into the room from the hole.

"Persistent fucker ain't you," I say.

"Can't we talk about this" Greed says.

"Hado number 31Shakkaho" I yell out with my hand aimed at Greed.

Then a red ball charges at Greed who's eyes can't help but get larger. Then it impacts and sends him into the sewer. Then I flash step into the sewer to continue the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Legion**_

_**Location: In the sewers**_

_**Time: about a min after greed was thrown into the sewer **_

I am looking at Greed with my blade in hand.

"Give up Greed" I say.

"Not until I have what I want," Greed says Greedily.

"This is unexpected Greed" Says a deep and deadly voice.

"Bradley" I say with a cold tone.

"What is wrong Flash did I do something wrong" Bradley says.

"Well for starters how about that tattoo under that eye patch the matches the one on Greed's arm," I say.

"Well then you obviously know to much now" Bradley says.

Then I turn all the nearby water into reishi and I adsorb it.

"I commend your attempt to scare me but it will not work" Bradley says.

"If he is Greed you must be Pride or Wrath which one are you for you guys are named after the seven deadly sins?" I ask.

"Wrath" Bradley says.

Then I begin to release spiritual pressure and then the concrete begins to become reishi. I then adsorb it.

"Well well well this is interesting" Bradley says.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness hado 90 Black Coffin!".

Then a black coffin appears around Bradley.

"Not good enough to hold Wrath" Greed says.

Then Bradley's swords cut through the coffin but the blades are cut apart and the holes they made closed up.

"Have fun with this Bradley" I say.

Then I run towards where Al's body is and untie him and we walk to the Curtis's home.

…

About a day later

"Legion I got a letter for you" yells Izumi.

I flash step to the dinner room.

"Who is it from" I ask.

"Coronal Mustang" Izumi says.

I pick it up and it reads

"Legion I have pick you to be part of a team and I need you in Central with me".

And below the words is a ticket to central.

"I have to leave for central," I say.

"Why don't you eat then leave?" Izumi asks.

"I am good, see you again sometime" I say.

"Goodbye Legion" Says Izumi.

"Goodbye Izumi get better" I say while walking out the door.

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Roy's office in central**_

_**Time: about 4 days later**_

"Roy what do you need" I ask.

"Ok do you want to fight figure out this conspiracy in the Gov." Roy asks.

"Yes sir" I say.

"Well I need you to be on call for when you are needed so stay in central" Roy says.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Legion**_

_**Location: on a ledge out side of the senor staff meeting room**_

_**Time: about a month later at about 10:00 P.M. (Armstrong's sister is a part of this meeting)**_

The Meeting has finished and I have heard enough to under stand what I must do to even hope to defeat them. I need to get my army into this world to help Roy.

I go to flash step to another ledge and a guard spotted me.

"Damn it" I think.

Then I jump off the ledge and land on him this knocks him out.

"Luckily I am wearing a mask and a hood so they won't identify me" I think.

I run instead of flash stepping so I don't give my self away. I then find a manhole and open it and drop in and close it behind me.

I look around and see there is no sewage in here but pipes everywhere

"Well what ever this is I ain't sticking around" I think.

So I take off my mask and hood and throw them to the ground and stomp on them and run through the sewers tell I came across a manhole that leads to the back yard of Bradley's house. I then pull out a map of the sewers to see if there is another one nearby but alas there is not and I am not going to spend another fucking moment in this hellhole.

Then I climb up and as I get out I see a Bradley's son Selim Bradley. "Well it's the Flash Alchemist good thing Wrath knew who was spying on the senor staff" Selim says. "Damn your Pride" I say. "How did you figure that out?" Selim says stepping back. "Well you gave a little to much away with context clues," I say with a cold voice. Then a shadow is moving near me. I grin at this attempt of an attack. "Hado number" I say. "You don't want to do that," Selim says. Then my hollow mask forms on my face. I charge a bala to create light. The light destroys the shadow. "Well isn't past your bed time" I say with a hollow echo in my voice Selim's eyes grow larger. Then I fire the bala into his chest this makes a lot of noise and sonido away.

…

At Mustangs home

I rap on the door

"Coronal Mustang" I say.

Then the door opened up and then Roy was standing there

"Do you know what time it is" Roy says.

"Yes sir but I have come across info that Bradley and his son Selim are both Homunculus," I say.

"Damn meet me at my office tomorrow" Roy says.

"Yes sir" I say.

Then Roy closes the door and I walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Out skirts of the city**_

_**Time: about an hour telling Roy about the senor staff meeting and the plans for an over throw **_

I managed to get them to listen and give me one day to find out how to bring my men here.

"Well well well if it is not Legion" Says a female voice.

"Yes it is can I eat him," Says a hungry male voice.

"Gluttony and Lust I presume" I say.

"Well aren't you smart" Lust says.

Then a blood spear flies at me from Lust. I flash step out of the way.

"How did you" Lust asks.

"Well if you are going to fight that way," I say while ripping the ground and turning it into reishi "Bankai" I say.

Then I drop my sword into the ground and huge blades erupt from the ground.

"Shatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" then the blades shattered into 100-million cherry petal like figures.

"What is this" Lust asks.

Then Gluttony has this huge mouth appear on his body and he started eating the blades. I Grin.

"Gokei" I say Then the blades rip Gluttony apart and It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around Lust like a cloud. Then it flies into lust from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots. Then it collapses on itself, obliterating Lust.

Then I hold my hand out then Fenice reforms in my hand.

Then I realize that all that spiritual pressure ripped open a portal. I flash step up to it and go in.

…

Inside the portal

I see Los Noches in the midst of a civil war. I flash step over head of it.

"Stop you fools" I Yell.

"Legion" Says Ark flash stepping next to me.

Then Ulquiorra, Tia, Hotaru, and Stark appear next to me.

"Guy's we need to help some new friends in another world" I say.

"Fine with us" They say in unison.

"Lets go" I say.

…

Back where Lust and Gluttony where last at

I walk out of the portal with Ulquiorra, Tia, Hotaru, and Stark next to me.

"Well your finally back and I get to eat you this time" Gluttony says.

"I'll deal with him Legion" Ark says.

Then Ark became incased in bone.

"Ok Ark the rest of you guys follow me," I say.

_**Ark Kuchiki **_

"So I get to eat a man encased in bone" Says Gluttony.

"No first we debone him," Lust says.

Then Lust moves her hand to fire a blood spear and I put my hand up. Then Lusts Bones in her arm rip out.

"Well you little Son of a" Lust managed to get out before I ripped the red stone out of her.

Then I fire a gray cero destroying her completely.

"You killed lust," Gluttony says as a huge mouth appeared on his body.

Then he began sucking in dirt trying to get me.

I then make his bones rip out in front of this and he sucked himself into his own mouth.

"Done" I think.

I then look behind me and see Byakuya. He has a cut on his left hand.

"Byakuya" I say.

"Ark its time to help out Legion but be careful one of them is a shape shifter" Byakuya says.

Then another Byakuya appears from the forest but his outfit is missing the number on the back of the Hiyori.

"Don't trust him Ark," Says the other Byakuya

I then scan the other Byakuya to find it is really him I turn around to find a gay looking man.

"Well looks like you have figured me out," Says the man

"Envy" I Say.

"What and thought it was just Legion who could do that" Says Envy.

Then Envy runs off. I go to Byakuya.

"Lets go" I say.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Outside central main command front gate**_

_**Time: about a day later about 7 A.M.**_

"Legion you and Ulquiorra cause the biggest fucking distraction on my mark" Roy says over the headsets. "Mark"

"Time to shine Ulquiorra" I say.

Then Ulquiorra started to walk towards the main gates tunnel and I jumped up to the roof. Then I put my mask on.

Then the soldiers took aim and yell stay back at Ulquiorra. Then they fire a warning shot that bounced off of Ulquiorra's Hierro.

"What the hell are you?" Yells one of the soldiers.

Then Ulquiorra fires a cero that destroys the blockade.

"Legion time to move" Ulquiorra says over the headsets.

"Yes" I say.

"Ark here I have a problem" Ark says over the headset.

"What Ark" I say.

"Bradley is back," Ark says.

"Shit Ulquiorra you hear that" I say.

"This is Edward we have some sort of zombie like creature down here everyone be ready they could be in the command center already" Ed says over the headsets.

"Ark are you available for assistance," I ask.

"Yes sir I am going to leave Hawkeye on the line then" Ark says.

"This is Riza Hawkeye get your area cleared then locked down and wait for reinforcements," Hawkeye says.

"Ulquiorra you lock this area down I am going to clear the tunnel" I say.

The forces behind sandbags guarding the entrance got up and run into the tunnel.

Then I flash step to the entrance.

"Put your hands in the air" Says a soldier.

"No you" I say.

"Ha we have you out numbered and out gunned," Says another.

Then as they go to shoot their gun barrels slide of revealing that I had slashed the guns earlier.

"How the hell?" Yells another soldier.

Then they all run further up the tunnel. I follow, just as they got into the sun light they where met by Ulquiorra standing their with his sword out.

"Please no don't do this," Says the threat maker.

Then 10 gunshots and they all have holes in their heads.

"Nice shooting Hawkeye" I say.

"Thanks" She replies

Then I see Brigs troops moving up the tunnel.

_**Ark Kuchiki's POV**_

_**Inside a white room**_

"Damn these guys just don't die," I think.

"Ark is there a way you could clear a path to the opening on the far side of the room?" Ed asks.

"Depends how fast can you run or if you would prefer I could chuck you and your brother across the room to it" I say.

"Well throw away," Al says.

Then I pick them both up and throw them. They land inside the room. Then on of the creatures grab me then goes to bite me.

_**Legion**_

The remaining soldiers on the ground are under heavy fire from some troops and their he is Bradley.

"Everyone I am headed to the main command center Ulquiorra's in charge" I say.

Then I flash step into the main command center.

"Sit Rep Legion" Says Hawkeye.

"Not good Bradley is back," I say.

Then Ulquiorra flies through the main wall and through the glass window next me landing on the wooden floor. Then he fell through the floor. Hawkeye gets up to go for him. I grab her arm.

"What are you doing Legion" She asks.

"Just watch" I say.

Then Ulquiorra appears next to her.

"No need to worry I am able to regenerate extremely fast" Ulquiorra says.

Then I see Bradley walking through the gates.

"My turn" I say.

Then I flash step in front of Bradley with my mask on.

"You shall not pass this point with out killing me completely" I say.

"So be it," Wrath says.

Then he takes his eye patch off and draws two daggers. I draw Fenice and we glare at each other. Then he goes to strike me and I fire a Cero in his head at near point blank.

Then the earth began to quake.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Legion's POV**_

_**Location: in the court yard**_

_**Time: Shortly after Bradley's death**_

Then the ground started to shake and a man that looks like Ed's father that I met once appears from the ground.

"So you are the one putting a monkey wrench in my plans" Says the man.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You can call me Father," says the man.

"Well me and my father did not get along so you may wish to find another name" I say.

"Never the less you will die" Father says.

Then red alchemical light below my feet and a spike comes out of the ground at my groin. Then I make the spear go at father.

"How did you?" He says.

Then a gun shot fires from some one behind me and I look at my chest and I have a bullet wound. I fall to the ground.

"It's not regenerating," I think.

"Ha you are a fool to think you could beat me with your pathetic Alchemy" Father says.

"Fine Stark your up" I yell.

Then hundreds of blue ceros impact Father. When the smoke cleared Father was still standing there with a smirk on his face. Then my vision begins to fade in and out.

"Legion get out of here quickly and get that healed" Stark yells.

I go to get up then a thrashing pain rushes throughout my body and I fall back down. Then my vision fades in and out more quickly. I try again and then another thrashing pain rushes throughout my body. I fall and everything started to turn black. Finally I black out.

_**Location: Legions inner world**_

I am inside Fenice's Throne room with Fenice in front of me.

"Legion your hollow has taken over and is running unrestrained" Fenice says.

"Well lets see how this plays out," I say.

_**Ark's POV**_

_**Location: Main court yard**_

I have managed to defeat most of the zombies and I have just walked out of the main building. I see a strange man, Stark, and Legion who is laying face first in a pool of blood. Then Legion has some white mask begin to form on the side of his face in the shape of his fathers.

"Oh Shit" I think.

Then Legion gets up and he became a spiting image of his father.

"Who are you?" The strange man says.

Then the hollow brushed his hair from left to right with his fingers.

"You have no right to harm my son so what is left of me will destroy you" The hollow says.

The Hollow fires a cero at the man and when it impacted it splitting the mans chest in half.

Then the strange mans chest regenerated.

"My turn father" Legion says through the hollows mask.

"Fine but I don't think you have the power to fight him," Says the hollow.

Then Legions eye color returns to normal but the mask remains.

_**Legions POV**_

"Father you shall feel the power of the Plateado family" I say.

"Well if what you had before was full power you're done for," Father says.

"I have all ways hated my father but now we have actually got along and believe me your going down" I say.

Then charge every form of cero possible around my body and they all form into a single cero with many colors. I hold it in the palm of my right hand.

"I will show you a technique that has been my fathers but is no mine," I say.

Then the ball of ceros turns into a sword.

"If that is all then" Father manages to get out before both of his arms are gone.

Then I swing the blade horizontally at Father and an energy wave came out of the blade. The energy wave cut Father in half.

"That was a dirty attack but oh well" Father says as his wounds regenerate.

Then before his main body fixed its self I open my trench coat and pull out a hand grenade. Then I pull the pin and let the spoon fly. I then flash step and put the grenade inside Fathers mouth. Then I flash step away from him. Then as I reappear it detonates.

Then Ed appears with Al from the building.

"Can we help" Al says.

Then Al's chest explodes.

"Alphonse" Yells Ed as he runs to him.

Then as Ed got to Al a spike goes through his auto mail arm and leg.

"That was a strong blow Legion but not enough to kill a god" Says Father.

"You know what if you're a god then I am to," I say.

Then Briggs soldiers sound us with guns aimed.

…

About 10 mins of nothing but a stare down between me and Father.

Ed's arm and leg then reformed. Then Al's eyes go out. I know what has happened Al gave his life to give Ed his arm and leg back.

"Ed are you ready to help?" I ask.

"What can I do to help?" Ed asks.

"How about using your alchemy to make a distraction while I rip him apart from above" I whisper.

"Ok let's do it" Ed says.

"Are you planning your deaths" Father says.

Then I run towards the building.

"Ah the run away tactic" Father says.

Then when I start to run up the wall Ed starts creating a huge distraction with his alchemy and all it is doing is pissing Father off.

Then I flash step above Father holding the Cero blade and let my self-fall from above. Then right as I impact Father I put the blade in his body.

"Goodbye you son of a bitc" I mange to get out before the Cero blade Detonates.


	11. END

_**Legions POV**_

_**Location: Hospital**_

_**Time: About 2 hours after the Cero Blade exploded**_

I awake to find my self in a hospital with a window next to me. I look around and Roy Mustang is in the same room with me. Then the door opens and Ed, Al, Riza Hawkeye, Ark, Hotaru, and some more of Mustang's men walk in.

"How are your wounds recovering Legion?" Riza asks.

"Should have already been regenerated," I say.

"Well Legion as soon as you're ready come back to Los Noches we have enlaced the hole place with Reishi so you can get your full power back" Hotaru says.

"Yes I'll do that and Ed get along with Winry you will not live as long as I have," I say.

_After everything ended I said goodbye to Ed, Al, Their Grandma (who told me that I have to come once a week to dinner with them and we decided on Tuesdays), Winry, Roy, Riza, Havoc, Major Alex Louise Armstrong (and his sister) and finally Scar. When I got back to Los Noches I got a major welcome by what was left of my army who where just in a civil war because they argued over waiting on me or replacing me. Finally I held my promise to Ed's Granny who now tells me to call her Granny. Now the only thing left to do is wait for the future to unwrap its self. But first on the job list is getting the Soul Societies wall and put it around Los Noches and then rebuild the Rukon Districts._

_**Authors Notes**_

**Well I was planning on this being the last one but I have decided not to make it the last. I am sorry for the short final Chapter. Thanks to all that have read this story from any point in the story line.**


End file.
